ReijixEren - Reborn
by Kikuchi-Chan
Summary: The remainders of Inferno think the two original Phantoms are dead, but what they don't know is they still live on under new names... [Contains spoilers. Read at own risk]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please give me feedback, ect. Cpoyright: I do not own Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ or any characters. Phantom belongs to Funimation and the original writer. **

Reiji woke up only to see the face of someone he once knew well, yet he couldn't remember who. She was a young girl with mysterious eyes and short greyish blue hair. Shocked by what he was seeing he quickly sat up, still thinking it was all a dream.

'Be careful as not to hurt yourself' the mysterious girl said to him. He turned to look out of the window, staring into the blue sky before turning back to the girl and asking; 'Who...who are you and where am I?' The girl blankly stared at him and a few moments later replied with 'I am someone you once knew and held close to you, do you not remember?' Reiji carefully studied her eyes, and with a sudden and instant flashback he muttered 'Eren...you're Eren'. She smiled, walked away and then returned holding a plate of food and some water. 'Eat this before it gets cold' she said as she passed the food to him.

He muttered his thanks and started to eat the delicious food she had brought him. After finishing the food, he started to study the room, and noticed it was very bare, plain and simple. He once again asked 'Where am I?' Eren sat down at the end of the bed and started to speak, 'We are at a place you also once knew well. An old warehouse in the middle of a desert plane'. She spoke softly and quietly to him, and in such a manor that it calmed him down a little. He replied instantaneously with, 'This is where I trained isn't it?' She nodded her head.

The manor in which Claudia McCunnen had previously lived in was just a building site now. No one had dared to touch it after she had died, especially not Lizzy or Scythe Master. Both were now dead, and neither Claudia McCunnen, Lizzy or Scythe Master had no know relatives that could take ownership of the derelict manor. For years it had just been left alone to rot, and anything that was precious had been stolen long ago. Few members of Inferno were left, and those that were wanted nothing to do with Inferno anymore, and had either gone back to their previous lives or worked for other people.

A few passersby usually walked past the manor on their way to school or work, but today was different. Someone was standing outside the front gate, just staring at the building. It was a tall, mysterious man with bleached blond hair and dark sapphire green eyes. He smiled and laughed, as if he were reminiscing about the old building. 'This certainly brings back memories. It's a shame no one lives here anymore. Such a beautiful building gone to such a waste' the man had a taste for beautiful period manors, and he owned quite a few all over country. After a while a limousine pulled up at the side of the road and the window opened, 'Mr McCunnen, it is time to go' He got into the limo and drove off.

Eren stayed with Reiji for the rest of the day, occasionally changing the bandages on his chest and attending to him when he needed something. He spent the day in bed. He didn't do much apart from sleep, eat, and get his bandages changed. When he was bored he sat watching dust particles dance in the rays of light shining through the cracks of the curtains. When he had finally regained the strength to walk about he went to watch Eren practice shooting targets. One day whilst watching her, he suddenly asked her, 'Eren, what do you plan to do now?' She suddenly turned around and looked at Reiji with an expressionless and emotionless face. She replied quickly, 'I don't know'.

This didn't shock him, in fact, he had expected that answer. Eren had turned around to continue shooting targets and Reiji stood up and walked behind her, gently grabbing her around the waist. She turned back around and was greeted by a passionate kiss. 'Reiji...' before she could finish her sentence he picked her up and carried her to the small bedroom. He lay her down gently and began to undress himself. He struggled taking his shirt off because of his wound. She saw the pain in his eyes and helped him. She smiled and started to undressed herself. 'Those scars' He suddenly said, 'that's the past' Eren remarked as Reiji watched her undress beautiful body. She sat on the edge of the bed, and Reiji beckoned her to lie on top of him. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' She smiled at him, giving him re-assurance. _A real smile, just like I promised her _he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this one is a little short guys. I hope you enjoy it and be sure to check out my Letter Fanfic. Read & Review :3**

Eren lay on top of Reiji staring into his eyes. Suddenly she spoke up, making Reiji jump, 'I love you' she had a soft smile on her face as Reiji replied, 'I love you too'. After a few moments of silence, Eren started to rub up and down against him. She carried on as he penetrated her and made love to her. After they had finished, she curled up to him under the thin bed sheets and held him close, 'That was amazing'. Reiji looked down at the beautiful girl and replied, 'I am very glad you enjoyed that'. They lay in the bed for what seemed like hours upon hours. Eren was getting bored of just sitting there, so got up and re-dressed herself. What she did not notice was the handgun Reiji had slipped out from underneath the pillow. He sat up quickly, clenching his fist around the handle and pointed it against Eren's head.

* * *

Mr McCunnen arrived back at the manor house a few days later. This time his driver stood next to him, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. 'This place brings back so many memories' he smiled as he said it, thinking of all the good times. The driver quickly replied, 'Of what Sir?' McCunnen stood there for a few moments, thinking about the many memories, and finally replied 'My family. They all were born here and grew up here, including me'. The driver said nothing and he carried on with what he was saying, 'I was born in secret here, a love child of my mother and an assassin'. The driver had a curious look on his face, and asked, 'Would you mind telling me who the assassin is sir?' Mr McCunnen turned around with a somewhat, evil smile upon his face, 'I am the love child of Claudia McCunnen and Reiji Azuma'. The driver was taken aback, and almost went into shock, 'Azuma...you say?' Mr McCunnen still had the smile upon his face as he drew out a small blade, 'Is that a problem for you?' He quickly replied with, 'Nno Sir, of course not' and went back into the car.

* * *

Sweat dripped down Reiji's brow whilst he had the handgun against Eren's head. He was acting on impulse, but why? What had he seen that made him want to shoot Eren? He glanced over her body again, and then saw something. Or rather, didn't. Eren had scar on her back, from a gunshot wound. But as Eren had stood up to get out of bed, he noticed it wasn't there. Eren simply turned around to him and smiled. A plain, simple and happy smile. Reiji was confused by her action, and still pointed the gun at her. 'You're not Eren…' he was broke off by her simply laughing at him. She walked over to him and took the gun away. 'What's the matter Reiji?' He looked at her and thought to himself, _It is Eren, those same familiar eyes. But where's the scar?_


End file.
